RESEARCH PROGRAM AND ADMINISTRATIVE CENTER (RPAC) The Center Will Address Gaps in the Public Health System Targeted by Healthy People 2010 The Healthy People 2010 oral health goal is to prevent and control oral and craniofacial disease, conditions, and injuries and to improve access to related services. At the midpoint review, none of the objectives have been met (Healthy People, 2007). According to the report, the proportion of children aged 2 to 4 with dental caries (Objective 21-1 a) increased from 18% in 1988-94 to 22% in 1999-2002. The proportion of untreated dental decay in this population (21-2a) increased to 17% and is way off the target of 9%. Access to services for vulnerable and isolated rural populations is a growing problem because of both workforce shortages and low participation of dentists in Medicaid. An emerging opportunity identified by the Healthy People 2010 program is the role of medical and public health practitioners in the prevention of tooth decay. The review stresses the need for an educational component with preventive services such as topical fluoride. It specifically identifies the problem of parents not understanding the importance of fluoridated toothpaste. This proposal also addresses health objectives in other areas of Healthy People 2010, such as education and maternal and child health.